Phineas y Ferb: nuevos amigos
by invasor zim
Summary: dos niños idénticos a Phineas y Ferb llegan a la ciudad con las mismas ideas danville no sera igual!
1. nuevos en la ciudad

Phineas y Ferb: nuevos amigos

Han pasado dos años desde que Phineas y Ferb viajaron a la segunda dimensión no recuerdan nada por causa del amnesainador sentados en un arbol esperando a que se les venga algo a la mente –niños yo se que pueden hacer hoy- Phineas se levanto y pregunto -¿de verdad?- -si volver a la escuela- Ferb se paro de sopetón –¿se ah acabado el verano? ¿de verdad?- -si prepárense- los niños se fueron por su mochila caminaron unas cuadras y esperaron el autobús cuando llego subieron y se sentaron en un sillón diferente el conductor fue por una casa diferente –no conozco esta casa ¿y tu?- Ferb meneo la cabeza de lado a lado –bien niños suerte en clases- -si mamá- de la casa salieron dos niños uno peli cafe y otro con cabello negro azabache subieron al autobús el niño peli cafe se sentó al lado de Phineas y el peli verde se sentó al lado de Miguel estos dos tenían un libro y hacían los mismos movimientos el peli rojo rompió el silencio preguntando -¿Cómo te llamas?- -eh ah Diego- -phineas- este extendió la mano y Diego también -¿Qué hiciste este verano Diego?- -pues viaje al espacio- -eh yo también- -me volví superhéroe- -yo también- -eh hice el día mas largo del mundo- -yo igual- -¿Cómo te llamas- pregunto Miguel –ferb- -¿te llamas ferb?- -si es mas corto que- -eh Ferb estos chicos han hecho lo mismo que nosotros- Ferb levanto el pulgar –eh tu hermano no habla casi nada- dijo phineas –neh tu hermano tampoco- -eh mira aquí viene Isabela- -¿Quién?- -es nuestra vecina de enfrente- el conductor paro en otra casa –oh no- -¿Qué pasa Phineas?- pregunto Isabela –hola fracasados- -Thadeus- dijo Phineas –Thor- dijo Ferb -¿Qué pasa asustados?- -para nada- -mmm veo que tienen nuevos amigos- Thadeus se acerco a diego y lo observo –no te juntes con estos tontos son retrasados mentales- eso provoco que Ferb se saliera de su cabales y se abalanzo hacia Thadeus -¡eh quieto chico cálmate Ferb!- decía diego mientras el y Phineas sostenían a Ferb –jajajaja veo que sigues igual de loco- Ferb agitaba el brazo mientras los hermanos se sentaban -¿Por qué los molestan tanto?- pregunto diego –veras hicimos una competencia de quien hace el mejor fuerte y ganamos nosotros creo que por eso nos odian- -¡siguiente parada la secundaria!- diego resoplo y se puso su mochila -¡bien hemos llegado suerte en la escuela!- los niños bajaron del autobús y entraron a la escuela -¡eh y Perry!- como siempre la misma canción de espía de Perry toco una parte de la pared de la escuela y se abrió el escondite Perry llego a su cuartel –oh ah agente P doofenshmirtz tiene un liquido para transformar animales en personas ya sabes debes detenerlo- Perry saludo el mayor monograma y se fue a su misión mientras en la escuela los niños entraron a su clase y se sentaron en cualquier lugar el maestro llego –eh niños no se sentaran donde quieran yo los acomodare- los niños se pararon y esperaron a que se les asignaran lugares –Phineas siéntate al frente- Phineas se acomodo adelante –Diego atrás de Phineas- diego se acomodo –Ferb al lado de Diego- -Isabela al mero atrás- -y Miguel tengo un lado especial para ti te sentaras en medio de Thadeus y Thor- Miguel obedeció de mala gana y se acomodo

Continuara…

Prox capitulo

¿Por qué habría de creerte?


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas y Ferb

Nuevos amigos

Capitulo 2:

¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Phineas y Thadeus estuvieron compitiendo toda la clase -¿Cuál es el único mamífero que pone huevos?- Phineas levanto la mano y Thadeus igual -¡el ornitorrinco!- dijeron al unísono –bien para los dos pero… dejen espacio para los demás- -no hay problema nosotros aprendemos- aclaro diego –pues entiendo-

Mientras con Perry

-¡doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados!- -¡ahhh! Este plan no fallara esta vez todos los animales se volverán personas y como estarán confundidos me obedecerán en todo lo que les diga ¡HAHAHA!- Norm llego con un pastel -¡feliz plan malvado que no ah fallado señor!- -¡NORM! Ahora no aun no llega Perry el ornitorrinco- -bien regresare en 15 minutos- Norm dio media vuelta y se fue –pasemos lista perro- -¡GUAU!- -gato- -¡MIAUUUU!- -puerco- -¡OINK!- -ornitorrinco- -¡GRRRR!- -espera ¿ornitorrinco? no recuerdo haber cazado un ornitorrinco- el doctor D abrió la jaula y recibió un puñetazo en la nariz -¡un ornitorrinco karateka!- Perry se puso su sombrero -¡PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO! Bien supongo que tendré que contarte mi plan malvado, todo comenzó en Gimelshtrom- (lo siento no se escribir ese nombre) -¿recuerdas la vez que te conté lo de los osilotes? Bien pues para agradecerles a los osilotes cree el ¡liquido inador transformador de animales! Pero me pareció imposible que siguieran vivos así que transformare a todos los animales del área limítrofe y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez seas parte de mi ejercito- -¡GRRRRR!-

Mientras en la escuela

-bien niños al recreo nada de peleas Thadeus, Phineas- -si profesor- los niños salieron de la clase hacia sus casilleros -¿sabes algo diego? Isabela ah estado actuando raro parece que esta enamorada de alguien- diego sonrío irónicamente –no me digas- -pero ya te dije- -si pero ¿es que no lo notas verdad?- -¿notar que?- -olvídalo Phineas- diego abrió su casillero y metió su libros -¿Qué te dieron de almuerzo?- -manzana ¿la quieres? Ni siquiera tengo ganas- soltó diego -ah pues gracias- -hola Phineas ¿Qué estas comiendo?- pregunto Isabela –manzana ¿quieres?- -pues gracias- -creo que mejor los dejo solos- diego retrocedió y con una ultima mirada se fue –este y pues hola Phineas- -hola Isabela tengo algo para ti- -oh por dios ¿Qué es?- -pues es una sorpresa espera hasta la cena- Isabela se sonrojo levemente –pues bien- -¡pelea pelea!- -¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- -¡eh cálmate amigo!- Phineas corrió y pudo apreciar que miguel estaba siendo apaleado por Thadeus -¡eh alto!- diego se puso en medio –tal vez mi hermano se menor y no pueda hacer nada pero yo si así que mejor te calmas- -pruébame niño- diego levanto los puños y se preparo Thadeus soltó un golpe diego se movió hacia la izquierda y golpeo a Thadeus -¡eh eso fue trampa!- Thadeus tiro otro golpe diego tomo su puño y lo doblo -¿algo mas que quieras probar niño?- diego lanzo a Thadeus al suelo y este lo pateo en la espinilla -¡au!- Thadeus se levanto y golpeo a diego en las costillas -¡toma!- Thadeus trato de darle con una patada pero diego increíblemente salto quedando detrás de Thadeus lo barrio y saco un lazo y lo amarro de manos -¿seguro?- -¡SEÑOR DIEGO! ¡esta usted en detención por agresión!- -pero- -¡no importa quien comenzó usted va a detención!- a diego le temblaban las mejillas de ira apretó dientes y puños y se fue a detención –señor odio corregir a la ley pero diego tiene razón- protesto ferb –no me importa el ataco a Thaedus y eso lleva a un castigo

Mientras con Perry

-¡quédate quieto Perry se me acaba el liquido!- Perry salto y se deslizo por un barandal y el doctor D recibió una doble patada en el estomago -¡UGH!- el doctor D dejo el liquido y se escondió entre las rejas –nunca me encontraras Perry el ornitorrinco soy casi invisible- Perry camino unos pasos hacia atrás pero ese fue su fatal error -¡GRRRRR!- Perry cayo a un balde con liquido inadór y ya saben el resto Perry se estaba ahogando pero algo pasaba su pelaje empezó a desaparecer su patitas de ornitorrinco se volvieron pies y su pico boca se le puso una nariz en un intento de escapar abrió el balde y salto de el -¡hay no! ¡Perry mírate eres un humano!- Perry se convirtió en un chico de 17 años con cabello verde y estaba completamente desnudo se tapo con su sombrero y abrió la boca -¿podrías prestarme algo de ropa?- -ah oh claro toma esta bata esta recién lavada- Doof le lanzo una bata y Perry se abrocho y se puso su sombrero –creo que ahora se acabo no mas Perry el ornitorrinco creo que te llamare solo Perry- -no seas tonto debe haber una cura aparte tu me metiste en esto y me vas a sacar- -si tu no te ayudare- -entonces llamare a la OSMA y automáticamente te arrestaran por haber cambiado a un agente- -¡esta bien esta bien! Pero ¿Por qué habría de creerte?- -créeme mi vida seria monótona si fuera un humano pero primero consigamos ropa a mi medida- Perry y Doof salieron a buscar ropa para nuestro pobre agente secreto.

Amigos soy yo Invasor Zim quiero decirles que antes no tenia ganas de continuar pero gracias a JTHM (y porque las ideas me fluyeron) continúe la historia espero que les agrade el siguiente capitulo.

Continuara…

Próximo capitulo

Phinabella


	3. Phinabella

Phineas y Ferb: Nuevos Amigos

Capitulo 3:

Phinabella

Hola¡ aquí Invasor Zim reportando otro capitulo sobre esto que me tarde en escribir bueno en fin si tienen preguntas serán respondidas ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ¿Por qué diego pelea tan bien? Esto y mas en este Capitulo nuevo.

Phineas se preparaba para su cita con Isabela pero ¿Qué le iba a hacer? -¿será difícil hablar con Isabela?- -hijo, cuando conocí a tu padre me percate que era especial y trate de improvisar después una cosa llego a la otra- -gracias, aunque no entendí nada- Phineas se puso su chamarra subió el cierre y presiono un botón y se lleno de rayas naranjas se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y salió a la calle "no lo olvides, el restaurante es bacaro" Phineas trotaba pero parecía nervioso gotas de sudor escurrían de su frente.

Mientras en la escuela Secundaria de Danville

-XD, no me imagine que tenían T.V en detención- diego veía MTV la canción de LAMFO Party Rock Anthem mientras "fingía pasarla mal" –Every Day I´m Shuffling- decía mientras Shoffoleaba como el "robot-man" pero, como todo lo bueno tiene un final, el tejado se rompió y un robot gigante lo miraba –oh-oh supongo que no mas Shuffle- el robot ataco a diego pero este reacciono mas rápido y salto por la ventana y corrió a esconderse en un árbol –vaya, es un gran escondite ¡CONSIDERANDO QUE SOY GIGANTE!-

Mientras con Doof y Perry

-bien Perry el humano trabajas bien- -Grrrracias- -je, je tandras que acostumbrarte a dejar de hacer eso- -si lo se- Perry y Doof mezclaban dióxido de carbono y nitrógeno y la mezcla cambiaba a color verde Perry –genial- -si, genial-

De vuelta con Phineas e Isabela

-me encanta tu risa- -¿de veras?- -si no miento, me encanta- Phineas e Isabela tenían los platos llenos ya que se concentraban mas en hablar que en comer se notaba el amor en sus ojos –Phineas, me sorprende que ahora quieras que sea tu novia- -Isa, era un niño de 10 años ahora tengo 13- -es verdad-

Flashback

-y bien Ferb ¿Cómo te fue con Vanessa?- -se escapo en una nave con forma de ornitorrinco- -que mal pensé que el amor era inevitable ya sabes, un chico y una chica en la ciudad del amor- Isabela rompió su lápiz te tanto apretarlo -¿te pasa algo?- -necesito un lápiz nuevo- Ferb saco uno de su cabeza y se lo extendió-

End Flashback

-Phineas, creo que eres muy romántico- -He, gracias- Phineas e Isabela se acercaron lentamente y cuando estaban a punto de besarse y la puerta del restaurant se abrió y un niño pelinegro y ojos azules entro con un chico peli verde en los hombros y otro peli café al lado de el –Phineas tenemos problemas- Phineas se levanto y se asomo y Thaddeus estaba en el robot gigante –me sigue desde la escuela- dijo diego en tono burlón –esto no es bueno-


End file.
